


Moving In Together

by katychan666



Series: Gellert & Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk!Albus, Fawkes makes an appearance, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After an evening of drinking, Albus has a wonderful idea; he will move in into Gellert's private quarters! Gellert is quite amused to see the side of Albus he hadn't seen before.





	Moving In Together

A drunk giggle escaped past Albus' lips as he was slowly dragging his exhausted body over to Gellert's private quarters. A little furrow formed in between his eyebrows as he was thinking about why they had still separated private quarters when they could easily move in together. They were together all of the time, anyway, and he clicked with his tongue as he needed to stop for a little bit, supporting himself against the wall and his stomach made a little twist and felt sick. He was going to throw up, yep. He knew that Firewhisky was going to come back to bite him in the ass and he hiccupped, angrily straightened himself up and somehow managed to keep it down, but he was week and he tried to remember where he was.

Albus didn’t really have a good reason for drinking that evening; he just felt like drinking and one glass lead into the other and so on. So, there he was, in his private quarters, thinking about how much he missed Gellert, so he decided to go pay him a little visit, a little grin spread across his lips as he was slowly making his way there. He was quite proud of himself, also, as he managed not to get lost in the huge Castle and he was happily singing himself the Hogwarts song that he liked so much. “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,” he mumbled and giggled at the ridiculous sounding words. “Something, something… Whether we be old and bald,” he went on as he forgot some of the lyrics and he clicked with his tongue, annoyed that he forgot.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door that lead to Gellert’s private quarters and he pressed an ear against the door and narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out if Gellert was in or not. He didn’t want to be knocking to an empty room and he hiccupped and then he grinned when he heard footsteps coming closer to the door, suddenly struck with the realisation that Gellert was coming to the door. Excited, Albus rubbed his palms together and positioned himself in front of the door… too close to the door.

Gellert heard something coming from the other side of the door, so he decided to go and check it out. He opened the door quickly and abruptly and his eyes widened when he heard a loud thump, a little yelp and then a flood of curses. Gellert froze and he realised that he ended up smacking someone when he opened the door and his face went pale when he saw Albus sitting on the floor, holding his nose, which luckily wasn’t bleeding, but it still bloody hurt and he was glaring up at Gellert, who was now on his knees, feeling horrible. But it was an accident, he didn’t know that Albus would be standing so close and-

“You imbecile,” groaned Albus as he was massaging his aching nose. Not only that his nose hurt, his ass hurt as well as he was catapulted on the floor when the door hit him on the face and he went back to cursing as he was pissed with the other. There he was, going to propose that they would move in together, but he could forget it now. He would strangle him bare handed if he would end up breaking his nose.

“I didn’t mean to,” stammered Gellert quickly and gently pushed Albus’ hands away and gently hugged his chin with his fingers and gently turned Albus’ head up, so that he could take a closer look at him. “Merlin, it was an accident, I swear,” he stammered, his face still pale and Albus’ anger was slowly slipping away as he looked into Gellert’s eyes. “Let me take a look,” he then whispered and pulled out his wand. The nose didn’t appear to be broken, but it was clear that it hurt Albus and he muttered a little spell, the pain gone in a blink of an eye and Albus was feeling as good as new. Apart for his ass hurting, that was.

“You’re lucky you’re this charming, or I’d hex you for sure,” stammered Albus and Gellert’s eyes went huge when he heard Albus’ speech slurred and he could also smell the alcohol on him, chuckling when he realised that Albus’ cheeks and his nose were slightly red as the alcohol had clearly been working and was warming Albus up nicely.

“Bloody hell, you’re drunk,” said Gellert.

“Good-good job, you made an observation,” grumbled Albus.

Gellert held in his laughter and he pressed his lips together. He never thought he’d seen the day that he would see Albus Dumbledore plastered of all people and he slowly stood up, extending his hand out and Albus willingly took it, allowing the younger one to pull him up onto his legs and Gellert wrapped an arm around his waist when Albus stumbled backwards and he grinned.

“You feeling okay?” asked Gellert and Albus nodded. “Your nose okay?” he asked again and Albus gave him a little nod, Gellert feeling relieved as he gently cupped the other’s cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb and Albus gave him a little smile. “Good,” he huffed and gave Albus a little kiss. “I’m glad you’re not in pain anymore. And I’m so sorry, it really was just an accident. I mean-”

“Well my ass still hurts,” announced Albus and Gellert’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”                                                                        

“Yes… _excuse you_ ,” grumbled Albus and frowned. Gellert was taken back; Albus was usually very honest, but he was never so up front about stuff and hearing Albus using profanities like that was like a whole new world to him. But, it was amusing and Albus was adorable when he would grumble like that. “It’s your fault, I fell on the floor, which hurts if you haven’t noticed,” he said and Gellert swallowed back another chuckle.

“Ah, my apologies,” said Gellert. “How should I make it up to you?” he asked. He didn’t know what kind of response he would get, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to come out of Albus’ mouth what did and his jaw dropped.

“Well you could kiss it better,” proposed Albus and waggled his eyebrows. Gellert was shocked to say at least; it was like the tables were turned and Albus started laughing again as he slowly made his way inside of Gellert’s private quarters, but Albus was intending to soon make them _their_ quarters and a little smile spread across his face. Gellert just stood there for a little while as he was trying to figure out what had just happened. Albus made _him_ speechless and he rubbed the back of his neck as he turned around and saw the older wizard swaying on his legs, studying the sitting room and a furrow appeared in between his eyebrows. What was Albus planning to do now?

Gellert walked closer to the other, who had a little smile as he was planning where his things would go. Most of Gellert’s stuff could stay though, he had good taste was something that Albus was admired about him and he then pulled out his wand. “Al, what are you doing?” asked Gellert as he was standing by Albus, who was only grinning, but wasn’t saying much. Though, his eyes were literally shining and Gellert arched an eyebrow.

“Moving in,” announced Albus and gave Gellert a wink, who didn’t get what the hell was going on. “ _Accio,_ ” muttered Albus and then slowly started transferring things into Gellert’s quarters one by one, the door suddenly opening on its own and Gellert’s jaw dropped when he saw Albus’ books slowly travelling inside of his rooms. He didn’t get it, was the other making fun of him? Gellert was the one who proposed the idea quite a few times by then, but Albus would always refuse. But now, he was the first one in line to be doing the moving? What the-

“Al, stop this, you’re drunk,” stammered Gellert and tried to lower Albus’ wand, who wasn’t backing down at all. Albus gave him an offended look.

“I-I thought you wanted to live with me,” said Albus, slurring his words and Gellert started laughing when he saw the serious look on his face. Fine, now he wanted to live with him, but what would happen after he would sober up? “Let’s see,” he then said with a hiccup and walked to Gellert’s bookcase, making it wider with a spell, so that his books could also fit and with another wave of the wand, all of the books were now put in alphabetical order. It was funny how even drunk Albus liked to have some kind of an order.

“Well, yes, I do, but,” said Gellert as he was overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to this kind of Albus, who was hyper and bubbly. Albus then slowly started summoning his other things and it wasn’t until Gellert took away his wand that he finally stopped for a little while. “Listen,” said Gellert with a sigh. “What if you change your mind after you’re sober, huh?” asked Gellert. “Or knowing you… you won’t even remember this and accuse me of giving you the idea,” he said under his breath, but Albus only chuckled.

“No way,” said Albus and gave him a soft kiss. “I wanted to tell you for a while now that I’m ready for us to move in together,” said Albus and gave the tip of his nose a little kiss. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing,” said Albus and grinned, Gellert sighing and then decided to give in. It seemed that Gellert wasn’t the only master manipulator in the room and he smiled up to his ears. Well, so be it. He wanted to live with Albus for years now and now it was finally happening, so he wasn’t going to ruin that for himself.

“Okay, you win,” said Gellert. “But don’t try to put this on me tomorrow,” said Gellert to himself. It didn’t take Albus too long to get tired of the move and decided to wait until tomorrow as he slowly waddled over to the couch and let out an exhausted sigh. After announcing that he was cold, Gellert went for a blanket and threw it over his head. As intoxicated as Albus was, he let out a little yelp when he was suddenly surrounded by darkness. It seemed that Albus couldn’t get it off his head no matter how much he struggled and Gellert started laughing loudly, making Albus annoyed.

“Help!”

“Merlin’s beard, Al, you’re hilarious,” said Gellert and was laughing too hard to walk over to Albus and help him get that blanket off of his head. Annoyed and pissed, Albus was in a desperate need of help. A Dumbledore in despair always made a Phoenix appear by their side, so the door suddenly opened and Gellert heard a fluttering sound, looking up and he saw Fawkes flying into the room. So… he came there because it sensed that Albus was in need of a help and- Gellert was about to laugh, but Fawkes flew right above his head, sat onto his shoulder and then pecked Gellert’s head. Hard.

Finally free, Albus looked up and saw Fawkes glaring at Gellert, who was now trying to get him off his shoulder, but he wouldn’t stop attacking him and Albus had to intervene, calling Fawkes by his side and then started laughing as Gellert looked completely dishevelled. “The bird’s mental, I’m telling you, Al,” shrieked Gellert and glared at Fawkes, who was now happily enjoying himself as Albus was petting his head.

“He was protecting me,” said Albus happily and grinned when he saw Gellert rolling his eyes.

“Well, the bird isn’t moving in,” stated Gellert and Albus crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Don’t give me that look, I won’t-” he started, but Albus scooted closer to him when Gellert was finally brave enough to join him on the couch, Fawkes still having his eyes on him and Gellert shuddered. He never liked birds. With two more kisses and Gellert was sold on the idea of Fawkes moving in as well and Albus was happy with himself, Gellert quite shocked and he didn’t know if in a good or bad way.

Albus had studied and mastered Gellert’s ways of manipulation and the younger one was… impressed, yet scared. Though, when the next came all of that was forgotten and the two of them continued Albus’ move, while Fawkes was carefully watching over Albus and Gellert groaned.

Great, now he would have to gain the freaking bird’s trust too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
